Princess Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh
Kidagakash or Kida for short is the daughter of King Kashekim and the adoptive mother of Saltrae. Although she is technically 85-88,000 years old, she appears to be someone in their early twenties. History When she was six-years-old, Kida's mother was taken up into the Heart of Atlantis. However, due to the short amount of time and amount of power needed, her mother ended up being lost to it forever. When she was physically fifteen-years-old, Kida came across an egg that eventually hatched into a female Godzilla that she named Saltraelka which was Atlantean for "Princess's Daughter" who telepathically imprinted on her and became her own adoptive daughter. 85-88,000 years later, Kida came across the team of the Ulysses, namely a wounded Milo Thatch and led them to her father while Saltrae had apprehended Hikari. After showing Milo around the city, she along with Milo's niece Mara and step-sister Miki Saegusa took a secret swim to uncover the secrets of the Heart of Atlantis only to discover the leader of the expedition, Lyle Rourke, had allied himself with Makuta Teridax and the Barraki warlords. After capturing her and the others, Rourke mortally wounded her father before finding out about the Heart's chamber. She then absorbed the Heart before being kidnapped. After a fierce rescue/battle, she was saved and returned to Atlantis where she stopped a lava flow that had been started during the course of the battle. Kida was then freed from the Heart's power and married Milo who stayed behind in Atlantis as its new king. Appearance KM_hmph.jpg tumblr_mavg3gcu1f1r1p017o3_400.jpg Bn.jpg|Kida after absorbing the Heart of Atlantis. Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7215.jpg atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-4558.jpg Lost princess by enigmawing.png Dsd.jpg|Kida in her queen outfit with Milo Kida has striking blue eyes, fairly tanned skin and long flowing silver-white hair with a braid. She has a blue marking on the left side of her face below her eye. Her normal garb consists of a blue tube bikini, a blue sarong with a red stripe running through the middle, a gold arm bracelet on her left arm, gold earrings and golden anklets on her right leg. When she is a queen, she wears a dark blue robe with red embroidery and gold outlines as well as a tiara with three long feathers on its top. She also gains new markings such as one that closely resembles a mirror version of her marking when she was a princess on the right side of her cheek and a "v"-shaped marking on her forehead. Like all Atlanteans, she wears a crystal pendant around her neck. Personality Kida, while she is a princess by birth, is a warrior. It is mentioned that she and Saltrae would kill any trespasser without hesitation. Kida, for the most part is kind, resourceful, brave, intelligent, persuasive and inquisitive. However, if pushed too far, she will show a more aggressive side to her, especially to those who hurt her family or loved ones. Abilities Being of royal blood, Kida is able to merge with the Heart of Atlantis in order to protect the city from danger. She can also use the crystal around her neck to heal wounds, be it herself or others, as well as use it to access Atlantean stone fish. In addition, she is quite adept in hand-to-hand combat as well as using weaponry such as an Atlantean spear. Relationships *Milo Thatch (husband) *Mara Thatch/ Dragon Lotus (niece-by-marriage) *Miki Saegusa (step-sister-in-law) *Saltraelka "Saltrae" (adoptive daughter) *Hikari (adoptive son-in-law) *Omura (future adoptive granddaughter) *Minya (future adoptive grandson) *Godzilla Junior (future adoptive grandson) *Kiyari (future adoptive granddaughter) *King Kashekim Nedakh (father; deceased) *Queen of Atlantis (mother; deceased) Category:Atlanteans Category:Royalty Category:Kaiju Kingdom Hearts Category:Heroes Category:Atlantis Category:Main